User talk:DalekCaan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Frog Requests Forum page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) I think you would make a great admin. You have made many edits and they all look outstanding. I don't think being a new member is a big factor in the decision but if it is I think your edits make up for it. But, if you don't think so I would like to nominate Tigerc as the new admin. He has made many edits and they look great. I hope you get it 00:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) It sounds like you'd be a really good admin around here, DalekCaan1. I'd be happy to help on a team, but I don't want to be solely in charge; for one thing, I haven't been interacting much with other users on fora or talk pages yet. I'm pretty new here! I say you should go for it. Tigerc 20:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dalek, I've recently found myself back into PF. I have an extra ornatus coming in the mail. It is not Orange or Tingo, Olive Ceres infact. It's yours if you'd like, as is. But since Ornatus take more than a day to mature, I'd rather not attempt to breed an Orange Tingo for you. However, you can have the Ornatus no charge, since I have all breeds open to my level. Let me know! Thanks, but someone sent me a orange tingo. DalekCaan1 21:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let us know if there's anything you need. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) how the ... So I am also Jeremy_Bernard_Schultz but for the life of me, I can't figure out how to link the :P Ideas anyone??! Jeranon 04:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I will check into. DalekCaan1 20:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Jeremy Bernard Schultz Copy the URL from the top of your profile page, mash add link button and paste into the target link or URL box. please send me chroma frog level 11 please my username is billybobjim55 You can't breed Magus until you are level 16. I don't currently have one. I will get one, but that will take a few days. I posted your request on the frog request forum in order to speed up the process. Thanks for asking and good luck. DalekCaan1 21:23, April 12, 2011 (UTC) weekly sets table Hi After adding a new pic to te actual set, the table is crashed. How can be fix it? rakenroll 19:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I will take a look right now. DalekCaan1 13:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) The table was already repaired by ImSibo. Thanks. DalekCaan1 13:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'd love some help Thank you so much for posting to my talk page. Yes, I'd love your help! Using Wiki is confusing - and so is the help page. I am searching for a Yellow Pruni Magnus and Green Arum Veru. I posted to the frog request forum -figured out table edit, but on the forum threads how do I reply to something someone has posted? Thank you, Lindsey Linzsocal 23:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC)